Spray injectors comprise hardware, including pump, nozzle, control electronics, detectors and so forth, and software that provide calibration, operational control, and other functions. Currently, spray visualization techniques use various techniques, such as laser diffraction, optical imaging and phase Doppler technologies, to detect spray droplet size, speed and/or distribution patterns. These techniques are used in observing and evaluating the performance of the hardware and software utilizing sprays. In the popular laser diffraction technique, for instance, an image of an injected spray pattern through a laser sheet is captured using a high-resolution camera and software is then used to visualize and characterize the injected spray using a pre-determined, mathematical algorithm.
There are limitations to these technologies. Most are expensive, complex; require highly-trained users or special measurement set-ups. For instance, in the laser diffraction technique, due to the sensitivity of the laser instruments employed, accurate measurements of spray pattern information requires the set-up of the measurement system to be in a vibration-free environment. In addition, the instruments used are typically expensive and can cost tens of thousands of dollars per set-up. Likewise, operating these devices requires experienced, advanced skills.
Therefore, a need remains for a low cost and relatively simple, versatile approach to visualizing and measuring patterns of injected liquid spray droplets, including for use in closed environments.